


Show Me the Beauty

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord forces Tom to go to the gym, Tom is mesmerized and turned on by Tord and his muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me the Beauty

Tord walked in on a drunk, depressed Tom on the couch mumbling about Susan. His hand clutched around an almost empty bottle of vodka. The Norwegian sighed, this was the 3rd time he’s seen Tom drunk out of his mind. He had enough, grabbing Tom by the hoodie and dragging him to the front door.

“Hey, get off me ya commie, lemme go.” Tom drunkenly said, attempting to slap Tord’s hands away from his hoodie. Tord dropped Tom, leaning downwards to look him in the eyes.

“You’re coming with me to the gym.” Tord stated, opening the door, and dragging his drunk friend to his car. “I’m tired of seeing you drunk on the couch, wasting away your life.” He said sternly, throwing Tom into the passenger seat. 

The drive to the gym was short and silent, Tom was forcing himself to sober up to not throw up later on, and Tord focused on the road ahead of them. When they got to the gym, Tom had completely sobered up, whining at his Norwegian friend for taking him to exercise. “It’ll be good for you, Tom. Lifting weights is a great stress reliever.” Tord said, leading Tom to the weightlifting room. Luckily for them, there weren't that many people on Thursday at 9:35am. The Norwegian stood still for a moment, thinking which exercise equipment they should use first.

“We’ll do squats first, then bench pressing, and then deadlifts.” Tord happily said, walking up to a squat rack. Tom cringed when he heard what they were going to do. He never did any sort of weightlifting in his life. Tord grabbed the bar, pulling it up and placing it behind his shoulder. “Okay, Tom. Watch closely. You wanna keep your chest out, back straight, and butt out. Go as low as you can while keeping this form. If you feel pain in your knees, you’re doing it wrong. Reform yourself and do it again until you feel it in your butt and behind your upper thighs.” Tord demonstrated, slowly squatting down, his butt sticking out in his red gym shorts. Tom had never seen something so glorious in his life, he never knew Tord had a huge ass. His thoughts were interrupted when Tord put the bar back on the rack, looking at Tom to give it a try. 

It was Hell, this was Hell, Tord is the Devil, and Tom wanted to die. He was only squatting the bar, struggling to breathe and not collapse. Tord was watching him intently, pointing out if he was losing his form or encouraging Tom to do one more. Once he was done, he fell to the floor, breathing erratically and sweating profusely. Tord held back laughter. “It’s alright, Tom. I was just like you when I first started out.” He snickered, lifting some of the weights to put on the bar. Tom looked at him in amazement, his friend had two 45 pound weights on. Adding the weight of the bar which was 48 pounds. Holy shit, he’s squatting 228 pounds. Tom’s jaw dropped as Tord squatted effortlessly, his face fully concentrated, his leg muscles taunt and showing. 

Tom made no effort in hiding the fact he was staring at Tord, especially his ass. The way he moved up and down, his butt sticking out so nicely, that it made Tom think so pervertedly. 

When Tord moved the bar back to the rack, he was surprised to see Tom so close to him, their faces so close to one another. The Norwegian could see the arousal and want in Tom’s eyes, even though he didn’t have any. Tord half smiled, his canine showing. “Didn’t know that my ass could have this effect on you, Tom.” He said in a low voice that made shivers slide down Tom’s spine. Tord grabbed Tom’s hand, leading him to the gym’s bathroom, and into an empty stall. Tord glanced around quickly and was relieved when no one was there. Tom sat on the toilet seat, watching as Tord sank down to his knees, pulling the eyeless man’s pants down and sucking on his half hard cock. 

“Ahh, damn. Tord, this is so nasty.” Tom whispered quietly, resting his hand on the Norwegian’s head. 

“Yeah, but it turns you on even more.” Tord replied huskily, lapping at the precum gathering at the head of his cock. Sucking Tom off, taking him deep inside is throat as far as he could and pulling out, repeating the process over and over again. Sliding his tongue up and down Tom’s shaft, occasionally biting at his inner thigh, making the eyeless man hiss in pain. He stopped sucking him off, which made Tom whine. Tord grinned, standing up to take his shorts and boxers, showing the eyeless man is ass. 

“Damn.” Tom said, grabbing Tord’s ass with his hands, clawing at the flesh and thumbing at the Norwegian’s hole. The Norwegian moaned, grabbing Tom’s cock and lining it up to his hole. “Wait, what about lube? Tord you can’t ahh-” Tom groaned as Tord sank down on his cock, the Norwegian hissed, the burn hurting him yet turning him on even more. “Tord, you goddamn masochist, mmm fuck, so tight.” Tom hissed out and grabbed Tord’s hips, making the man bounce up and down his cock. The Norwegian moaned, leaning backwards, his back to Tom’s chest, grabbing the eyeless man’s hair and pulling on it. Both of them were breathing raspily, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the gym’s bathroom. 

“We gotta be quick about this. Ah, come on Tom. Fuck me like our lives depend on it.” Tord commanded. His mouth was on Tom’s neck, biting down on the tender flesh. Tom hissed, pounding into the Norwegian, his right hand grabbing Tord’s cock and jerking him off in time with his thrusts. “Ahh, fuck. Just like that Daddy, just like t-that.” Tord groaned out, he was close to cumming already. This was by far the hottest thing they have ever done in public. “Fuck, Tom. Cum with me, fuck. Let’s cum together.” 

“Fuck, Tord. Ahhh, mmm.” Tom bit down on Tord’s neck to muffle his moans, cumming deep inside the Norwegian. Tord covered his mouth with his hand as he came all over Tom’s hand, muffling Tom’s name and a few moans of pleasure. “We gotta clean up and get the Hell out of here, Tord. Come on, get up.” Tom said, grabbing some toilet paper to clean his hand off. The Norwegian sat up, putting his boxers and shorts back on. The Jehovah looked at him questioningly. 

“I want your cum still in me.” Tord stated. “Give me your hoodie.” Tom took off his hoodie, handing it to the Norwegian, and pulling his pants back up. Tord wrapped the hoodie around his waist, covering the wet spots that would surely appear. The two walked out of the bathroom and out of the gym, no one suspecting a thing. Except for Matt who was also at the gym and watched the two come and leave together. He smiled as he thought of ways to blackmail them.


End file.
